villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Metal Kor
Kor, also known as Metal Kor referring specifically to his true form, is the main antagonist and final boss of Jak II. Kor is the leader of the Metal Heads, a group of monsters who roam the area around Haven City. History Pre-Jak II Metal Kor led legions of the Metal Heads into a mighty war with the Precursors, destroying them and their civilization leaving only ruins in their wake. The Metal Heads then mysteriously disappeared (most likely into the future or another dimension, possibly the dimension that can be accessed through the Rift Gate), but swarmed the world a second time by coming through the Rift Gate opened by Jak and his friends centuries later. Jak II At the beginning of the game, he is seen in the Precursor time portal that sends the heroes into the future. He is next seen right after completing the first level disguised as an old man, alongside a mute child. Throughout most of the game, Kor is assumed to simply be this kindly old man, and gives several quests. There are a few subtle indicators that he is not who he seems, but his true identity is never specifically hinted at until it is suddenly revealed outright towards the end of the game, when Kor transforms into a giant Metal Head monster and kills Baron Praxis, who had been the main antagonist up to that point, and steals the Precursor Stone as well as the child. Metal Kor is then confronted by Jak in the heart of the Metal Head nest grounds, where he reveals that the mute child is actually a young version of Jak, that the Precursor Stone is actually the last Precursor ‘’Egg’’, and that he was the one who wiped out the Precursors long ago, and that Jak had originally been sent into the past as a child so that he could grow strong enough to defeat Kor. He now intends to use the child, who unlike the adult Jak hasn’t been corrupted by Dark Eco, to unlock the egg so he can kill the last Precursor, destroying them once and for all. He then shoots a laser at Jak, but he survives thanks to his Dark Eco powers, and then they fight. Metal Kor is initially attached to the ceiling, but after 2/3 of his health is depleted he drops down to the ground and starts chasing Jak. After that, the Metal Head leader is finally killed, and his head is mounted on the wall in the Naughty Ottsel saloon. Metal Kor also appears briefly in the prequel game Daxter, talking to Kaeden, the leader of the "Metal Bugs" sub-group. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Leader Category:Giant Monsters Category:Time-Travellers Category:Deceased Villains Category:Traitor Category:Final Boss Category:Bosses Category:Evil Ruler Category:Charismatic villain Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Master Manipulator Category:Old Villains Category:Saboteurs Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Spy Category:Complete Monster Category:Jak & Daxter Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Double Agent Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Hatemongers Category:Warmonger Category:Fearmongers Category:Destroyers Category:Cataclysm Category:Kidnapper Category:Monsters Category:Sequel Villains Category:Liars Category:Insectoid Villains Category:Insecure Villains Category:Alternate/True Forms Category:Chaotic Evil Category:True Neutral Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Evil from the past Category:Power Hungry Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Predator Category:Hegemony Category:Mass Murderer Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Creature Category:Humanoid Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Bigger Bads